Dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is utilized in many electronic devices. These include computers, mobile devices, tablets, and consumer electronics, to name a few. A continuous goal is increasing of the circuit density, thus increasing the amount of memory in a physical package. This enables increasingly powerful computing power in smaller, more portable devices. Zero capacitance random access memory (ZRAM) is a type of DRAM memory based on the floating body effect. In ZRAM, the floating body effect allows the memory cell to be built without adding a separate capacitor, as the floating body effect takes the place of the conventional capacitor. However, there are various fabrication challenges to making ZRAM devices in a reliable, and cost effective manner. It is therefore desirable to have improved structures and methods for implementation of ZRAM devices.